


the benefits of adoption within the great war between good and evil

by translevi



Series: evil schemes & other things (madbear rights) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mad King has issues, Mad king is part demon, Mogar is part bear, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, and the Mad King has dad disorder, in the dvd commentary its said that dragonface could never be a hero but would make a great villain, the author has acknowledged canon events but has otherwise chosen to ignore them, theyre also both trans because i said so, theyre not gay yet but theyre like. working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: It's only when Dragonface finally leaves that Mogar slips over, taking his rightful position beside the king, sniffing the air as the open door briefly let in all the smells of the city.





	the benefits of adoption within the great war between good and evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rippenstitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippenstitch/gifts).



> this fic happened because a friend and i ended up analyzing the mad kings mental state at 11pm

Mogar's ear flicked, angling itself in the direction of the Mad King. His voice was booming as it always was, and the smaller voice that followed was equally excited. Mogar didn't move from where he was, content to follow the pair with his eyes as the king showed Dragonface around his lab, eagerly pointing out the various devices and machines before going on to explain what they did.

It was for... a _'program'_  at a _'school'_ , at least, that is what Mogar had been told. Something about fostering a... mentor situation with younger generations. A type of career day. Of course, Mogar had no idea what any of that meant, but the king had asked Mogar to trust him, so Mogar would.

Even so, Mogar still disliked the idea of a stranger being so deep within their territory. Monarch Labs had become something of a second home to Mogar and Mother following the disaster that was the old scheme the king had apparently helped foil. Whether Mogar was suspicious or not, at the end of the day, his mother was safe, and that was all he needed to know.

Mad King led Dragonface off somewhere else, and finally Mogar moved from his position, moving to trail after them. The king could handle himself, yes, but it is Mogar's job to protect him all the same. The king saved his mother, and now let them stay here without demanding pay, it is the least Mogar can do.

This continued on for hours, with Mogar trailing just behind the pair before the Mad King finally concluded his tour, ending where it had begun at the public entrance, giving a grand flourish and bow, before thanking Dragonface for his time. Mogar watched with his arms crossed, eyeing the cub as he seemed to lap up the positive attention, delighted at having someone listen to him for once; not brush off and ignore like those two... _others_ did.

It's only when Dragonface finally leaves that Mogar slips over, taking his rightful position beside the king, sniffing the air as the open door briefly let in all the smells of the city. It always smelled of so much out here, nothing like the earthly scents of the forest he used to call home.

Home.

That does serve to bring his attention back to the matter at hand; Mad King's intentions.

"Mogar is surprised that you would let the superheroes cub-in-training into your domain. Do you not fear him going and telling them your secrets?"

If they got the wrong idea in their head, then they would have another fight on their hands. Mogar could handle it easily, but it is still annoying when the green one will not leave him alone.

The Mad King only laughs, widening his stance as he turned his attention towards Mogar.

"Now, now, Mogar, have you so little faith in me?" But the king doesn't look insulted, merely amused at the days events. "Haven't I told you before to leave the thinking to me?"

He had, and Mogar did most of the time, but at times he had to question the king's judgement.

"Mogar does not want a repeat of what happened to his mother before." Just the thought made him angry, a growl slipping out before he could stop it.

There is a flash of something in the king's eyes before he moves on, clearing his throat before regaining his train of thought.

"Don't worry Mogar, your mother will be fine, I can assure you nothing will happen to her in _my_ facility." Barring what the Mad King had originally been planning on doing, but he had fixed that -- had a change of heart, if you would. Not that the king needed to know that Mogar was aware of that. "It's all a part of my grand plan."

And with that, the king reached out to rest his hand on the small of Mogar's back. Mogar's gaze narrowed if only for a moment, briefly flicking towards the offending appendage before settling.

It was strange, how touchy this... human was. Before coming here, Mogar had never been touched nearly as much as he was now, perhaps it was a... people thing.

So he lets the king turn him, secretly even enjoys the feeling of the king's hand on his back as he guides him further back into the winding hallways that made up the building.

"Tell me, Mogar, what do you think would happen if someone who's been ignored, beaten, kicked when he's down... found someone who appreciates him. Tells him that he's... _worth_ something."

Mogar does consider this, looking down towards the floor as he racked his brain, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle that Mad King was describing.

"That someone... would want to be around that person more?"

" _Exactly_! See, you are learning."

Satisfaction burns in the pit of Mogar's stomach, for some reason he is always so pleased whenever the king praises him. He does not want to think about why.

"No, Dragonface will not be my destruction. Instead, it will be X-Ray and Vav's biggest fan that will be their greatest downfall!"

There is a growl of satisfaction in the king's voice, and Mogar's gaze jumps back up to his face. The king isn't looking at him, instead staring into the distance, some wild unholy kind of fire burning in his eyes. It makes Mogar feel... things.

They continue to walk, and Mogar continues to think. There would be easier ways to get Dragonface to betray the heroes, far easier than what the king is doing. He knows that Mad King is a good actor, but Mogar is an even greater observer.

There were no lies in the king's actions today, no deceit in the way he rambled, that manic tone to his voice that Mogar's ears always picked up. It was a tone so unique to when the king was excited - genuinely.

The cub had devoured it, and the king had not been lying when he greedily listened to the cub's suggestions, agreed even to some improvements that could be made on the machines. Mogar would say that the king even looked... proud.

Perhaps the scheme was the intent, or maybe it even came after, but Mogar would say that he knows the Mad King well enough now to know when he is acting. Today was no performance.

Silence had dragged on for too long, a common thing when it was Mogar's turn to uphold the conversation. He was a quiet creature, reveling in the calm the forest had given him to grow in. Here it was quiet in a different way, sounds always distant and far as the machines hummed around them.

The Mad King is far more patient than Mogar would have given a human credit for, simply seeming to enjoy Mogar's presence as he waited for the creature to gather his thoughts.

"Mogar thinks..." He can see the king tilt his head out of the corner of his eye, always giving Mogar his undivided attention. Mogar returns it, looking up to make eye contact with the man. "That you would make a good father."

The king freezes, as still as a deer, his hand dropping from Mogar's back.

Mogar hates to admit he misses the warmth it provided.

For once the king has nothing to say, mouth opening as if to respond before simply shutting again, staring still. His eyes are wide and startled, almost glossy, like he's not really hearing what Mogar is saying.

So Mogar must clarify.

"You are kind to the cub. Mogar thinks you could teach him many things. If that is your plan..." Mogar must be very careful with his words, the king doesn't know Mogar has seen through him already. "Then Mogar will not argue if you bring him back more.

Unfortunately, the Mad King still has yet to stop -- what Mogar can only describe as -- playing dead. Mogar doesn't understand what could have caused the king to freeze so badly, but all of a sudden there is heat on his cheeks, and he very quickly decides to leave the situation.

Mogar steps away, ears flicking and head tilting up to scent the air, able to figure out where he was in the building based on that.

"I must go check on Mother."

Not that she is in danger, if anyone is in danger, it is Mogar. That is the only explanation for why his chest feels so... _squishy_.

So Mogar nods, and turns on his heel before quickly setting off down the hallway, leaving the shell shocked king in his wake.


End file.
